The Contractor shall maintain a repository of blood specimens from NHLBI- sponsored studies and make appropriate specimens available to the scientific community for use in research related to transfusion-transmitted diseases and a variety of other disorders of blood or the cardiovascular system. The work to be performed on this contract involves the maintenance of a serum, plasma, and cell repository; preparing aliquots from selected specimens; preparing and shipping panels of aliquots or specimens; performing serologic and virologic assays; and inventory control.